The concept of worm weights and fishing rigs that use soft plastic worms is well known in the art. One of the more well known rigs is the Texas rig which uses a plastic worm, a slip sinker, called a worm weight, and a hook. The hook is extended through the end of the plastic worm with the pointed end of the hook embedded in the plastic worm to make the worm rig less prone to snagging. The worm weight, which is centrally located on the line has a bullet like shape with a central opening and fits around the line with sufficient clearance so the sinker is free to slide up and down the line. However, when fishing in weeds the sliding worm weight can cause problems as the worm weight tends to get hung up in the weeds. In order to prevent the worm weight from sliding a clamp is used to hold the worm weight in position on the line. A prior art method of clamping the worm weight in position is accomplished by forcing a toothpick into the opening in the worm weight which jams the line against the interior passage in the worm weight thus preventing the worm weight from slipping on the line. The present invention comprises an improved clamp sinker to hold the worm weight in position without having to use a toothpick to jam the line against the worm weight or to hold itself in centered postion on a fishing line. The present invention provides a line clamp sinker that can be attached to the line in front of the worm weight and because of the streamline shape on the exterior surface of the clamp the clamp coacts with the sinker shape to form a fishing rig that can be pulled through the water and weeds with a minimum of snagging or line twisting. As an alternate use as a clamp sinker the clamp sinker can be secured to the line to hold itself in postion or another fishing item in postion while provding sinker action.